


Men with Stories

by neroko



Category: Sinh Tiên Bao, Thịnh Kiện, 生煎包, 盛健
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neroko/pseuds/neroko
Summary: "Ta quyết định không trốn tránh nữa"Người quyết định không sợ hãi nữaChúng ta quyết định để tình yêu tựa như cây cỏ thảo nguyên lan trànTrời đất bao la, gặp được nhau là chuyện hiếm thấyLà người trong câu chuyện mới thấm thía được khúc ca này..."---Một vũ trụ nào đó, nơi cậu ta và anh ta trở thành "sau này" của nhau. Hy vọng vũ trụ đó tồn tại.
Relationships: Lý Tông Thịnh/Châu Hoa Kiện
Kudos: 6





	1. Opening

**Uncasville - Connecticut, 2012.**

Lý Tông Thịnh tự dưng cảm thấy mình hơi sốt ruột quá mức.

“Liệu có xảy ra chuyện gì không nhỉ?”

Gã ngồi ở ghế sô-pha, bàn bên cạnh để một bình rượu vang - vẫn là nhãn hiệu mà người kia yêu thích. Giờ đã là hơn 11 giờ đêm - gã không lạ gì với thói quen mở tiệc mừng công của Châu Hoa Kiện - nhưng hôm nay trong tin nhắn người kia gửi, y còn như đinh đóng cột một câu “em sẽ về sớm”. Cho nên điều bản thân gã càng rõ hơn chính là Châu Hoa Kiện mà gã biết - chưa từng thất hẹn với gã bao giờ.

À thì, ngoài cái lần ở Hong Kong đó ra, Lý Tông Thịnh nhớ lại. Rồi một thắc mắc kì dị lại thoáng hiện lên trong đầu gã, nhưng ngay lập tức bị tác giả của nó lắc đầu xua đi triệt để. Gã cảm thấy mình có lẽ phải thừa nhận chuyện này - những suy nghĩ mình dành cho người kia sắp đủ tới mức khiến kẻ vẫn luôn ơ thờ trước mọi chuyện ngoài thân như gã, giờ này bắt đầu loạn hết cả lên vì lo lắng, tới mức bất cứ suy nghĩ vô lý nào cũng có thể nảy ra trong đầu.

Nhưng cũng chỉ có non nửa năm thời gian chứ mấy?

Cũng có thể là nhiều hơn - gã nghĩ. Gần đây trí nhớ bản thân mỗi lúc một tệ hại, chỉ nhớ lần cuối cùng cả hai gặp nhau là ở sân bay Macao, ngồi đối diện chia nhau điếu xì gà của gã, chuyện trò vài câu rồi mỗi người một hướng. Gã bay sang Bắc Kinh, y quay về Đài Bắc, rồi cũng chẳng liên lạc lại với nhau. Trớ trêu thay, rõ ràng quen biết nhau mấy chục năm hơn, có lúc lại xa cách giống như bèo nước trôi qua nhau như vậy.

Lý Tông Thịnh không nén nổi một tiếng thở dài - dường như hai chữ “tình nhân” này, cả gã và y đều chưa từng nhắc trước mặt nhau.

“Cộc cộc cộc”

Một tràng tiếng gõ cửa khiến Lý Tông Thịnh nhất thời bừng tỉnh. Đôi tai bén nhạy của một nhà sản xuất đã không hề phát hiện ra có người đến cửa. Gã kìm lại sự bồn chồn nơi mình, bước từng bước ra mở cửa. Cạch một tiếng, gương mặt tràn đầy ý cười quen thuộc lập tức xuất hiện trước mắt.

“Đại ca!”

Lý Tông Thịnh đáp lại bằng một cái gật đầu. Gã nghiêng mình mở rộng cánh cửa, để người kia bước vào phòng. Khoảnh khắc Châu Hoa Kiện đi sượt qua vai gã, Lý Tông Thịnh thậm chí còn có thể ngửi thấy vị đạo đặc biệt trên cơ thể người kia. Trong chốc lát kí ức ùa về, như những bong bóng trên mặt nước sủi tăm hiện lên, nhấn chìm gã trong cảnh vật xưa cũ. Đó là chiếc áo khoác da màu nâu của gã, là cái áo sơ mi trắng của y - cái vứt trên sàn, cái quẳng trên ghế, cái lẫn cả vào trong đống chăn gối trên chiếc giường phủ ga trắng - là vỏ bao lẫn vỉ thuốc vứt nơi bàn uống trà. Gã và y lăn lộn đến trời long đất lở, mỗi tiếng gầm gừ đều là tên của đối phương, mỗi động tác đều chỉ muốn cảm nhận kẻ kia đến tận cùng hơi thở. Cũng giống như hiện tại một đêm nào đó, ở một khách sạn vô danh nào đó, sau một buổi biểu diễn hoa lệ nào đó cùng nhau.

Khung cảnh ấy giống như xa tận chân trời, nhưng cũng đem lại cảm giác chỉ gần ngay tức khắc - khiến Lý Tông Thịnh nhất thời quên mất chuyện rời mắt khỏi Châu Hoa Kiện.

“Đại ca? Đại ca!”

“Ừm?! À, hôm nay concert được đấy. Tiệc vui không?”

Châu Hoa Kiện có phần bất ngờ với phản ứng của người kia, nét mặt không giấu được sự háo hức rõ ràng.

“Đại ca, có phải anh nhân lúc em còn chưa đến uống trộm mất mấy chai rồi không đấy…” - Nói rồi ngó qua chai rượu vang để trên mặt bàn, quay lại nhìn Lý Tông Thịnh giả bộ nghi thần nghi quỷ.

“Gì hả?!” - Lý Tông Thịnh bị vẻ mặt nghịch ngợm của người kia đùa cho tỉnh lại, vội vàng khôi phục trạng thái thường ngày của bản thân, dùng thứ giọng đặc sệt Đài Loan của mình quát lại bằng tiếng Quảng Đông, thành công khiến người kia cười bò ra một lần nữa.

“Trước đây anh có chết cũng không khen em lộ liễu thế đâu, Đại ca…” - Châu Hoa Kiện vừa cười vừa ngồi xuống sofa, chính xác là ngã nằm xuống sofa. Y rất hiểu tính Lý Tông Thịnh, khó tính đến độ khắc kỷ, khắc luôn cả người. Gã từng dọa khóc không biết bao nhân viên ở Rock Records, bao gồm cả y, chỉ là y không dám để gã thấy mình bị mắng đến phát khóc bao giờ. Thực ra kiểu người khẩu thị tâm phi giống như Lý Tông Thịnh, nếu không phải bạn bè qua lại với nhau đã hơn ba mươi năm, chỉ sợ sẽ khiến người đối diện ghét ngay từ cái nhìn đầu tiên. Nhưng cũng chính sự nghiêm khắc đó luyện thành cho y một bản năng tự tôn, bấy nhiêu năm nay, khiến y không ngừng trau dồi bản thân để chứng minh, y không cần dựa vào Lý Tông Thịnh mới có thể đứng vững trong cái giới cầm ca này.

Châu Hoa Kiện vừa cười vừa nghĩ còn chưa xong đã thấy Lý Tông Thịnh từ từ tiến tới, khóe miệng lóe lên một nụ cười nhàn nhạt, rồi đột nhiên, chưa kịp phản ứng đã bị khóa trong một nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng từ người kia. Y không đẩy Lý Tông Thịnh ra, chỉ lẳng lặng nghiêng đầu cho gã một tư thế thoải mái hơn để tiếp tục công việc.

“Để em tắm đã nào, Đại ca.” - Cổ họng trải qua một khoảng thời gian dài biểu diễn khiến câu nói của Châu Hoa Kiện trở nên khẽ khàng như một phiến gió xuân. Lý Tông Thịnh dừng lại nhìn, có phần luyến tiếc véo nhẹ cằm Châu Hoa Kiện rồi mới buông y ra.

“Tắm cho sạch vào.”

Lý Tông Thịnh đứng dậy tìm đồ mở nắp chai, đổ rượu ra ly nếm thử. Trong chiếc ly đầy một nửa là thứ chất lỏng đỏ mận thanh thúy, bàn tay mơ hồ rịn mồ hôi của gã nắm lấy chất thủy tinh lạnh lẽo nơi chân ly nọ, chậm chạp giữ chặt nó. Lý Tông Thịnh lắc nhẹ chiếc ly, vừa đưa nó lên mũi vừa bất giác ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía phòng tắm Châu Hoa Kiện vừa bước vào. Đây là căn phòng gã cố ý chọn - tầng 12, xung quanh không có công trình cao tiệm cận - đủ riêng tư để chẳng kẻ nhòm ngó nào xơ múi được gì, mà cũng đủ để gã có thể nghe thấy tiếng rì rào của dòng sông trước mặt. Nhưng gã không hề biết rằng phòng tắm của nó lại có thiết kế kỳ thú đến vậy. Đối diện gã là một bức vách kính khổng lồ được tạo thành từ chất liệu phun cát, chất liệu mờ ảo khiến trong ngoài không thể nhìn rõ nhau, chỉ có thể thấy mơ hồ những dáng hình chuyển động của đối phương. Những thứ không rõ ràng thường khiến con người ta dễ trở nên bồn chồn - thứ chúng gợi lên là lòng hiếu kỳ bản năng của loài động vật cao cấp nọ, kích thích họ tiến tới, mặc cho chân tướng đằng sau sự mù mờ ấy có nguy hiểm hay chăng.

Chỉ sợ gã có uống hết chai rượu trên bàn cũng không thỏa mãn được cơn khát này của bản thân.

Lý Tông Thịnh lẳng lặng nhấp môi. Hương men nồng đượm khiến gã say sưa một lần nữa với hồi ức. Những cuộc gặp giữa gã và y - chỉ có gã và y - luôn diễn ra khi một trong hai đã trở thành đám hỗn độn. Giống như gã đã từng nửa đùa nửa thật với báo đài - chỉ đến khi nào y đâm đầu vào ngõ cụt rồi mới tìm đến gã. Thực ra chuyện đó xảy ra như thể mũi tên hai chiều, gã và y đều là hai kẻ không có thói quen cầu cạnh, nói thẳng hơn thì là hai thằng tự trọng cao ngất trời. Một trò đùa - Lý Tông Thịnh rót thêm rượu, cố nghĩ về những lần Châu Hoa Kiện đột ngột gọi cho gã. Một đoạn giai điệu không ổn, một bài hát không tìm được ai thích hợp viết lời, một buổi concert muốn có người đến - gã bàng hoàng nhận ra từ sau khi người kia ra cái album mà trước đó y phải xếp lại để chạy theo dự án Superband, sau quãng thời gian gần hai năm ăn ngủ lăn lộn khắp thế giới cùng nhau với lịch làm việc ngồn ngộn như núi ấy - y dường như không hề tìm đến gã nữa. Gã sững lại trong chốc lát với phát hiện ấy, rồi lại cảm thấy chấn động một lần nữa với cảm giác bực tức vô cớ vừa lướt qua tâm trí mình. Gã là Lý Tông Thịnh, vị thế hiện tại của gã thêm một chuyện chi bằng bớt một chuyện, không có người đến nhờ có khi nên mừng mới phải lẽ - nhưng chẳng biết vì sao gã luôn bứt rứt vô kể khi chẳng ai đả động đến hỏi. Gã quen giúp người khác, quen tới mức tạo trong tâm lý một cơn nghiện nguy hiểm: gã đồng nhất việc thăm hỏi đó với chuyện bản thân đang tồn tại một cách có ích.

Miên man với ký ức dẫn Lý Tông Thịnh tiến lại chiếc máy đĩa nằm yên lặng một góc trong phòng. Đó là thứ đầu tiên gã chú ý khi bước chân vào căn phòng này. Gã không thấy nó trong bức ảnh giới thiệu trên ứng dụng đặt phòng, nên cứ coi như hôm nay gã gặp may. Mở tủ kính ở ngay cạnh để lướt tay trên chồng đĩa, gã cẩn thận rút ra một chiếc vỏ màu trắng đã ngả vàng (*). Nhẹ nhàng lấy đĩa khỏi phần túi nilon, gã thầm tán thưởng sự chu đáo của chủ khách sạn với đồ đạc trong căn phòng này, dù gã nghĩ một năm chẳng có mấy ai mà lại nghỉ trong đây vì cái view cụt hứng của nó so với các căn phòng khác - nhìn vào một khoảng không thăm thẳm đầy bất trắc của dòng sông tối đen. Nhưng có hề gì - gã nghĩ, nâng chiếc đĩa vừa được lấy ra bằng hai tay và đặt nó vào mâm đọc, đưa kim vào mặt đĩa trước khi bằng một động tác cẩn trọng, hạ cây nâng xuống. Chiếc đĩa bắt đầu xoay trong lúc gã quay trở về với ly rượu thứ ba, một đoạn nhạc dạo dài trước khi tiếng hát cất lên, và gã nhìn về phía bức tường kính dường như mờ thêm vì hơi nước bốc lên nọ với một tâm trí trống rỗng.

_“Yesterday_  
_All my troubles seemed so far away…”_

**(Yesterday - The Beatles)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Album "Help!" của The Beatles phát hành năm 1965. Trong album này có bài hát Yesterday do Paul McCartney viết và biểu diễn. Bạn Kiện rất thích bài này và biểu diễn cũng khá nhiều lần, khuyến khích nghe bản của bạn Kiện vì nó đỡ tan vỡ hơn :))


	2. Yesterday

**_Bắc Kinh, 2003._ **

Lý Tông Thịnh cuộn tròn mình trên chiếc ghế trong phòng thu, im lặng rít một hơi dài thuốc lá. Nhả xong hơi thuốc vừa mới ngậm, gã liền mở bao lấy điếu tiếp theo, không thèm để ý đến đám đầu lọc đã đầy ngộn trong gạt tàn. Không cần đến cả tìm bật lửa, gã dí thẳng điếu thuốc mới vào đốm lửa còn đang ngậm dở, bập miệng liền mấy cái để bắt mồi. Chiếc máy sưởi vừa lắp đã trục trặc, khiến phòng làm việc của gã cứ như người ở trần đứng trơ trọi giữa trời đông Bắc Kinh, lạnh đến độ khiến hai hàm răng gã va lập cập vào nhau, động tác cũng vì thế mà run rẩy mãi mới thành công. Tròn hai tuần sau ngày gã lấy hết dũng khí công bố lá thư ấy với truyền thông, đám phóng viên chó săn không biết vì lẽ gì vẫn thập thò cả ngày ngoài khuôn viên khu nhà. Bằng một cách thần kỳ nào đó, trong những cái đầu không thể tưởng tượng nổi ấy vẫn nghĩ rằng sẽ kiếm chác được từ gã một cái tít thật giật gân. “Nhà sản xuất, ca sĩ, nhạc sĩ nổi tiếng Lý Tông Thịnh tự tử vì tình ở tuổi 45” - Lý Tông Thịnh chua chát nghĩ, bất giác bật ra một tiếng cười. Sống cả đời phấn đấu cả đời mong để làm nên trò trống gì đó cũng không bằng để lại một vụ ly hôn hay thậm chí là một cái chết đình đám oanh liệt - giới nghệ thuật gã khao khát chen chân vào từ bao giờ đã tồn tại đầy rẫy những nghịch lý cay nghiệt như thế. Nhưng gã vẫn ở đây, ngoan cố không chết, ngoan cố chọn thành phố rộng lớn này, ngoan cố trốn trong căn phòng vỏn vẹn mười lăm mét vuông với đám thiết bị mới tinh này, tiếp tục sống. Dù rằng trong lòng gã, gã biết rất rõ A Tông nọ đang không ngừng run lên - chẳng phải vì trời đông phương Bắc mà run lên.

“Zzz…”

Đột ngột, điện thoại vang lên. Tiếng kêu giữa căn phòng cách âm vào mười giờ rưỡi đêm khiến Lý Tông Thịnh giật mình đánh rơi điếu thuốc. Phúc tổ bảy mươi đời, ngày mai mới lắp thảm - gã nghĩ thầm, nhặt điếu thuốc lên cực chẳng đã mà dụi tắt. Số lạ, hiện đầu số nội địa. Thời gian này, gã sợ nhất là phải nghe tiếng điện thoại, ngoài phóng viên ra thì vẫn chỉ là phóng viên - gã đã sớm dặn người xung quanh muốn liên hệ hãy sử dụng đường dây bàn, mang theo điện thoại cũng chỉ gọi đi chứ không nghe gọi đến. Lý Tông Thịnh không cân nhắc đến ý nghĩ thứ hai, thẳng thừng nhấn nút từ chối cuộc gọi.

“Zzz…”

Ngay lúc gã mới đặt chiếc điện thoại về lại chỗ cũ trên bàn, nó lại rung lên một lần nữa. Dĩ nhiên, dĩ nhiên - gã nghiến răng nghĩ, đâu có ai bỏ cuộc ngay từ lần đầu tiên thử, huống chi là vì một cái tít bằng nửa năm lương. Gã bực tức nhấn từ chối thêm một lần nữa, lập tức tắt luôn nguồn điện thoại. Nếu không vì công việc, gã chỉ hận không thể biến mất khỏi tầm mắt quốc dân một thời gian. Canada, gã đã từng nghĩ sẽ trở lại đó, nhưng gã sợ phải trở về căn nhà cũ. Gã là kẻ hoài cựu, phải rồi, chính thế, gã dựa vào ký ức mà sống, gã cũng chỉ có một ưu điểm duy nhất là nặng tình. Trở về đó không khác gì tự vẫn, kẻ như gã sẽ vĩnh viễn không thể thoát khỏi bóng ma của kỷ niệm - Lý Tông Thịnh nghĩ, rồi đeo lại kính, cầm chiếc gạt tàn đầy ặc đem đi đổ. Gã lảo đảo đứng dậy, phát hiện ra tư thế ngồi từ nãy của bản thân khiến một bên chân phải tê rần. Vội vàng chống tay vào bàn, gã nhìn đám tàn thuốc vì cử động của bản thân mà rơi xuống sàn, không khỏi cảm thấy giống như trời xanh đang trêu đùa bản thân. Tình không, bạn không, sự nghiệp xuống dốc, tin xấu ngập đầu, đến cả cầm một cái gạt tàn đi đổ cũng không nên thân - gã còn muốn bắt đầu lại như thế nào được nữa?

“Reeng…”

Mới rửa xong chiếc gạt tàn trở lại căn phòng, đi đến nửa đường Lý Tông Thịnh đã nghe thấy tiếng chuông reo, lần này đích thị là điện thoại bàn. Gã không khỏi cảm thán, đến cả đường dây studio mới lắp sáng nay mà đám phóng viên đã mò ra được, liệu cần gì phải lịch sự hẹn phỏng vấn khai thác nữa, trèo thẳng vào nhà mà lục nhật ký của gã đi thôi. Nhịn đến mức không thể nhịn được nữa rồi, mẹ gã cả đời dạy gã phải lịch sự với người khác, gã cũng chẳng phải loại giỏi giang gì để mà đe nẹt được ai, nhưng đi với bụt mặc áo cà sa đi với ma mặc áo giấy, nhiều khi thô lỗ là sự lựa chọn cuối cùng. Gã xông tới bên điện thoại, rầm một tiếng nhấc nó lên.

“Alo?! Ai đấy?!” - Nói xong gã cũng phải tự sững lại với giọng nói đã khản đặc lại vì khói thuốc của mình. Gã từng chửi té tát một ca sĩ vì hút quá nhiều thuốc ngay ngày trước khi thu âm. Giờ thì gã chẳng khác gì, chỉ là chẳng có ai bên cạnh để mà bị trách móc.

“Đại ca, là em…” - Giọng nói quen thuộc của Trương Bồi Nhân khiến bao nhiêu phòng thủ gã chuẩn bị đều tiêu biến. Gã khôi phục lại sự bình tĩnh của bản thân, khẽ “à” lên một tiếng với cậu em - “Muộn rồi mà anh vẫn ở studio à?”

“Ừ, kiểm tra nốt bản thu này, tôi cảm thấy chưa vừa lòng lắm.” - Gã nhìn sang màn hình máy tính xanh lét những đường thu lên xuống, bắt đầu thả lỏng bản thân hơn để có thể nói đùa - “Thế cái kế hoạch dưỡng sinh của cậu vứt đi rồi à, giờ này còn rảnh rỗi gọi điện hỏi thăm tôi thế?”

“Anh đừng có cà khịa em, không phải anh cũng thế à…” - Giọng người kia nghiêm túc đáp trả gã, ngừng một lát rồi mới tiếp tục - “Đại ca, về nhà đi, để mai làm, cũng không có gấp đến vậy đâu mà.”

“Tôi làm nốt cho xong, về muộn một chút rồi hai ngày tới ở nhà dưỡng sức, không phải tính toán thế khoa học hơn hả?” - Lý Tông Thịnh bật cười, cái tên Landy này lúc nào cũng như phụ huynh đi theo kèm sát, khiến gã đôi lúc không biết giữa hai người ai mới thực sự là “đại ca” của ai. Có điều, những lúc như thế này một câu nhắc nhở đó của cậu, khiến gã cảm thấy được an ủi ít nhiều.

“Đại ca, bọn em thực sự lo cho anh đấy. Có chuyện gì không ổn anh cứ nói thoải mái với chúng em nhé.”

“Ô cái thằng này…” - Lý Tông Thịnh bắt đầu dở khóc dở cười. Trông gã trầm cảm đến độ đó rồi đấy ư? - “Cậu quan tâm tôi, tôi rất cảm ơn, nhưng mà cậu có định để tôi làm nốt việc không đây, hay là ngồi hầu chuyện cậu hết đêm nào?”

“Vậy được rồi, anh cứ làm đi, nhưng mà…” - Đầu dây bên kia ừ một tiếng, rồi lại như nhớ ra gì đó, vội nói với sang - "Mà anh nghe máy di động đi đấy, đừng có tắt máy như vừa rồi.”

“Vừa rồi cậu gọi hả, mới đổi số sao?” - Lý Tông Thịnh cầm điện thoại di động lên, nén một tiếng thở dài - “Tôi sợ phóng viên gọi, không nhấc máy”

“Làm gì có phóng viên nào giờ này còn gọi anh, là Hoa Kiện đại ca đấy. Anh ấy gọi cho anh không được, bèn gọi em nhờ hỏi xem anh làm sao vậy, gọi điện không nhấc máy.”

“Thế à?” Thốt nghe đến tên người kia, mặt biển trong lòng Lý Tông Thịnh bỗng có một gợn sóng. Gã im lặng một lúc, nắm chặt chiếc điện thoại trong tay, vội vã nhấn nút mở nguồn lên.

“Cậu ta dùng số lạ, tôi không biết nên không nghe.”

“Em cũng bảo với anh ấy như vậy, nói có khi anh đi ngủ rồi nên không nghe máy. Nhưng anh ấy nói chuông reo hai lần rồi mới mất tín hiệu, nên chắc là anh vẫn còn thức. Anh ấy còn bảo…” - Trương Bồi Nhân định nói tiếp, nhưng rồi chợt nhận ra điều mình sắp nói cũng chẳng liên quan gì đến Lý Tông Thịnh, nên ngừng lại. Ai ngờ đầu dây bên kia lại im lặng một lần nữa, im lặng đến nỗi có thể nghe tiếng Lý Tông Thịnh thở dài.

“Cậu ta nói gì?” - Người kia giống như đã hút quá nhiều thuốc, giọng nói chợt như nghẹn lại.

“Không có gì, anh ấy chỉ nhờ em hỏi thăm anh, nói anh có chuyện gì cần thì nhớ tìm anh ấy, anh ấy nhất định sẽ giúp anh. Đại ca, em bảo rồi đấy, có chuyện gì thì cứ nói ra, chúng em ở xa nhưng không phải là không giúp được.”

Nghe tiếng Trương Bồi Nhân lặp lại câu nói ban nãy, Lý Tông Thịnh chỉ biết cười. Sống đến ngần này tuổi vẫn để người khác lo lắng, gã đúng là làm người chẳng ra sao. Nhưng cũng phải đến lúc này gã mới biết có những người lo cho gã còn hơn cả bình thường, nửa đêm nửa hôm còn quan tâm xem gã đã về nhà chưa hay còn lang thang ở đâu. Gã bỗng nhiên có cảm giác, mình không phải đơn độc chống chọi lại với sóng gió cuộc đời như chỉ các đây vài phút đã từng nghĩ.

“Được rồi, tôi nhớ rồi. Có chuyện nhất định sẽ tới làm phiền cả hai cậu, tất cả các cậu, được chưa. Giờ thì cúp máy đi cho tôi còn làm nốt việc, hả?” - Lý Tông Thịnh đùa, trước khi nghe câu chào của Trương Bồi Nhân. Gã dập máy, nhìn sang chiếc điện thoại di động trong tay. Một loạt tin nhắn nổi lên, hình như vẫn từ số máy trước đây đã gọi cho gã hai cuộc. Gã mần mò bấm xem, màn hình xanh lét nổi lên mấy dòng chữ.

_“Đại ca, anh vẫn còn thức đấy à?”_   
_“Đại ca, anh vẫn ổn chứ?”_   
_“Đại ca, nếu được thì gọi lại cho em nhé…”_   
_“Đại ca…”_

Châu Hoa Kiện. Y luôn có kiểu nhắn tin như thế này, nói cũng như viết, để đến mức gã chỉ cần đọc thôi cũng có thể mường tượng ra giọng nói lẫn dáng vẻ của y trong đầu. Lý Tông Thịnh khẽ lắc đầu với một nụ cười bất đắc dĩ hiện lên trên môi. Khá khen cho mấy gã phóng viên, khiến được tên tiểu tử này phải ngoi lên tìm đến gã không vì album hay tác phẩm.

“Tút… tút…”

Lý Tông Thịnh cảm thấy hối hận ngay khi nhấn nút gọi, nhưng rồi gã vẫn chậm chạp áp điện thoại vào tai, lặng lẽ chờ đợi. Không biết vì lẽ gì, gã đột nhiên muốn gọi lại ngay cho người kia, báo với y một tiếng bản thân vẫn ổn. Có lẽ cũng lâu rồi y và gã không mấy liên lạc. Giữa năm vừa rồi, Lý Tông Thịnh có nghe Đoạn Chung Đàm nói về album mới của Châu Hoa Kiện, y nói sẽ “lên núi đóng cửa luyện võ”, nghe đùa mà thật, trèo lên khách sạn Bắc Đầu Dương Minh Sơn ở một tháng, kéo theo cả đám A Tín, Ngũ Bách, Hoàng Vận Nhân. Về sau bẵng đi một hôm khi trở về nhà, gã thấy có một bản demo nằm ngay ngắn trên bàn làm việc - chỉ đáng tiếc lúc ấy tâm trạng gã không ổn định, ngay cả chuyện bản thân còn chưa giải quyết xong, gần như không có phản hồi gì đáng kể như mọi lần với y. Giờ mọi chuyện cá nhân gần như đã về đúng vị trí, gã cũng nên nói một lời với người kia cho phải đạo.

“Alo?” - Vài giây sau đã có người bắt máy.

“Hoa Kiện phải không?” - Lý Tông Thịnh dè dặt lên tiếng, nhận ra mình vẫn bị ám ảnh bởi chuyện đầu dây bên kia không phải người gã muốn gặp.

“Đại ca?” - Đầu dây bên kia vang lên một tiếng mừng rỡ, khiến Lý Tông Thịnh lập tức mường tượng ra khuôn mặt sáng bừng của Châu Hoa Kiện - cái dáng vẻ gã vẫn hay đùa rằng trưởng thành mà vẫn đáng yêu của y - “Đại ca, anh chưa ngủ sao?”

“Chưa, vẫn đang ở… đang làm nốt việc. Việc nhiều quá, mang cả về nhà làm mà vẫn chưa xong.” - Gã sửa câu nói của mình ngay trước khi kịp thốt ra mấy từ “đang ở phòng thu” thành một lời nói dối mà bản thân cho là vô hại. Đến Trương Bồi Nhân còn vừa giáo huấn gã một chập, đổi lại tên tiểu tử này chắc cũng không khác gì. Vẫn nên lựa lời mà nói cho êm đẹp một chút - “Ban này cậu gọi tôi tưởng là số lạ nên không nhấc máy, đang dở việc nên tắt máy làm cho chuyên tâm, xin lỗi nhé”

“Không sao, em cũng đoán là có lí do.” Châu Hoa Kiện cười, khẽ nép vào một góc tường nhà có dàn mái rủ, giấu mình dưới bóng đen hắt xuống đường. - “Đêm hôm thế này còn gọi điện, em mới là người cần xin lỗi anh ấy chứ.”

Nói rồi vẫn điện thoại cầm trên tay, y phóng tầm mắt sang bên kia đường. Từ chỗ y đứng về phía tòa nhà nơi đặt studio của Lý Tông Thịnh chỉ mất vài bước chân qua đường là đến thậm chí có thể mơ hồ nhìn thấy ánh đèn hành lang vẫn còn hắt lên ánh sáng qua cửa sổ. Y quá quen gã, quá quen với cách gã trốn mình trong phòng thu đối diện với những hỗn độn của bản thân. Đôi khi Châu Hoa Kiện cảm tưởng, dẫu cho bạn bè thân thiết đến mấy cũng không chạm được vào Lý Tông Thịnh mỗi khi gã gặp lúc thất ý, thậm chí có khi còn không biết Đại ca bình thản đang đứng trước mặt mình đây đang bên bờ vực sụp đổ. Gã thường hay trách y báo vui chẳng báo buồn, thực ra không để ý chính mình cũng giống như vậy, thậm chí còn là che giấu sự bất ổn của bản thân. Nhưng chuyện lật tẩy gã đối với y chẳng để làm gì, chỉ cần y biết người kia vẫn ổn, còn chuyện gã có muốn chia sẻ vui buồn của bản thân hay không - Châu Hoa Kiện hoàn toàn biết mình chẳng đủ tư cách để bắt ép.

Châu Hoa Kiện nắm chặt lấy điện thoại, chần chừ một lát với ý nghĩ có nên nói thẳng với người kia hay không. Nhưng rồi cuối cùng, y vẫn tôn trọng người kia như bao lâu nay đã từng, tôn trọng kể cả những lời nói dối của gã.

"Vậy anh bận gì thì bận đi, ban nãy em để quên điện thoại ở công ty rồi nên mới lấy điện thoại lắp sim sơ cua gọi. Sau này cứ liên lạc số cũ là được..."

Lý Tông Thịnh vừa định mở mồm hỏi thêm, chợt nghe thấy tiếng chó sủa ầm ĩ trong điện thoại. Nghĩ bụng người kia đang ở nhà, gã cũng không để ý lắm, ngồi phịch xuống ghế, châm một điếu thuốc mới. Một ý nghĩ phảng phất xẹt qua tâm trí gã, nhưng nhanh chóng tan biến theo đám khói thuốc trước mặt.

"Giờ này còn có khách hả, chó sủa dữ vậy..." - Đột nhiên gã muốn kéo dài cuộc điện thoại với người kia. Chẳng biết vì lẽ gì, Châu Hoa Kiện luôn đem lại cảm giác không nỡ lập tức bỏ rơi trong gã, ngay cả vào những lúc gã phát điên mắng y tới không ngẩng đầu lên được.

“À… ừ…” - Người bên kia ngập ngừng một lát rồi cười xòa - “Đến bàn về cái tour sắp tới ở Thiên Tân ấy mà.”

“Vậy à…” - Lý Tông Thịnh cũng chẳng biết nói gì thêm ngoài hai tiếng “vậy à”. Cảm giác hiện tại khiến gã bỗng nhớ lại gần hai mươi năm trước lúc Châu Hoa Kiện chập chững với album đầu tay. Y vất vả trầy trượt đến độ nhận được lời mời hát trong concert tổng của Rock Record xong là chạy ngay đến văn phòng gã mừng run cả lên. Phấn đấu mãi rồi qua năm bảy lần xem xét số liệu lẫn đề đạt của gã, lần đầu tiên y có một tour diễn cá nhân ở Đại lục, gã còn thấy y sợ đến mức toát mồ hôi hột trong cánh gà, luôn miệng hỏi gã Đại ca cái này phải làm sao như này nên thế nào. Gã cũng chẳng hơn gì y, với mấy chuyện biểu diễn trên sân khấu thậm chí còn không có được tài ứng biến bằng được loại hoạt bát như y, cũng chỉ có thể bảo một câu “cố hát cho tử tế là được”. Vậy mà giờ Châu Hoa Kiện đang nói chuyện điện thoại với gã đây đã tự mình đi tới trời Nam bể Bắc, làm không biết bao nhiêu tour diễn cá nhân, độc lập tự cường. Còn gã, cũng chẳng nhớ lần cuối cùng gã giúp y viết một bài hát là lúc nào nữa. Cuộc đời của hai đứa, chẳng biết tự khi nào đã thành hai con đường khác đích đến, càng lúc càng tách rời khỏi nhau.

Nhưng cũng đúng thôi, thế thái nhân tình định ra đã là như vậy, ai chẳng có cuộc sống của riêng mình, cậu ta không cần mình giúp đôi khi cũng là chuyện tốt - Lý Tông Thịnh nghĩ thế, không để ý rằng người bên kia suốt thời gian ấy kiên trì đợi gã rời khỏi sự im lặng, lên tiếng một lần nữa.

“Đại ca, anh còn ở đó không vậy?”

“À, ừ?” - Lý Tông Thịnh bừng tỉnh khỏi dòng suy nghĩ, vội vàng trả lời người kia.

“Vậy em cúp máy đây. Anh ổn là tốt rồi. Thấy bảo Bắc Kinh đang lạnh lắm, anh nhớ giữ gìn sức khỏe đấy. Còn nữa, có chuyện gì cần cứ gọi cho em nhé…” - Trước khi Châu Hoa Kiện kết thúc câu nói, có một tiếng quát lọt vào điện thoại khiến Lý Tông Thịnh gần như bỏ lỡ câu nói cuối cùng của y. Gã nhổm dậy thảng thốt nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ như thể không tin vào những gì mình vừa nghe thấy, rồi vội vã áp điện thoại trở lại tai, giọng nói đột nhiên trở nên thong thả hơn ban nãy.

"Hoa Kiện! Chờ đã..." - Gã xỏ vội đôi dép, rít một hơi thuốc dài trước khi vứt đầu lọc vào chiếc gạt tàn, rảo chân mở cửa phòng thu chạy thẳng ra hành lang. - “Cậu đang ở nhà hả? Xem lại giúp tôi cái XXX trong mấy cái bản demo tôi mới gửi lại tháng trước đi. Tôi nghĩ cần phải chỉnh lại thêm một chỗ nữa, hôm nay mới nhớ ra phải bảo cậu luôn… Lấy ra đi, tôi chỉ cho…”

“Sao cơ Đại ca? À em… Em…” - Châu Hoa Kiện không nhận ra sự bất thường trong giọng Lý Tông Thịnh, ấp úng tìm cách chống chế. Làm sao y nhớ hết được Lý Tông Thịnh đã chỉnh sửa gì ở trong đó cơ chứ? Mà y cũng chẳng đào đâu ra demo hiện tại trong tay - “Em… thôi khuya rồi, để hôm sau đi Đại ca, anh nói đang bận cơ mà, làm nốt việc đi rồi còn đi ngủ nữa chứ…”

“Không, mai còn có việc khác. Làm gì thì làm cho dứt điểm, giải quyết chuyện nào hay chuyện đó, còn cậu thì có phải lúc nào cũng gọi được cho tôi đâu! Mang ra đây!”

Chính Lý Tông Thịnh cũng phải ngạc nhiên với tài diễn kịch của mình. Gã đột nhiên không biết nên phẫn nộ như thế nào với sự thật vừa phát hiện, cũng không biết nên trách bản thân bằng lời lẽ gì khi không nhận ra tiếng kêu của chú chó nhà đối diện. Tiếng quát vừa rồi của con trai lão Vương hàng xóm chẳng trật đi đâu được - hắn cứ đi làm về khuya là thể nào cũng phải quát con chó, cứ như bực dọc cả ngày trên công ty chỉ đợi đến lúc ấy tức nước vỡ bờ, khiến gã từ lúc dọn về đây ở cũng dần quen với nhịp sinh hoạt hợp lý ấy. Nhưng sự bực dọc hiện tại trong lòng gã thực sự rất phi lý - gã cũng không phải lần đầu tiên nghe thấy người kia che giấu điều gì đó, ngược lại lần này lại muốn thẳng thừng bóc mẽ y đến tận cùng.

Lý Tông Thịnh mở cửa bên hông nhà, bước xuống con đường ẩm ướt vì cơn mưa trái mùa lúc sập tối để vòng ra cửa ngách. Gã không kịp thay cả áo khoác, cứ thế cầm điện thoại đi thẳng ra ngoài. Trời tối đen như mực, những cột đèn đường chỉ có lác đác vài bóng còn hoạt động, tản ra thứ ánh sáng vàng vọt nhức mắt. Nhưng Lý Tông Thịnh không cần nhìn lâu - gã nhắm về ngôi nhà số 19 có một hàng rào gạch kiểu điển hình ở Bắc Kinh, với một góc quẹo ngay đầu hồi mà bước, vừa đi vừa nói vào điện thoại.

“Tìm thấy chưa? Không tìm thấy chứ gì? Bản thảo tôi đưa cho cậu vứt đâu cũng không biết nữa rồi, có phải cậu coi thằng Đại ca này không ra gì rồi nữa không…?”

Dứt câu nói cũng là lúc gã đối diện với con ngõ trống không bên cạnh căn nhà nọ. Lý Tông Thịnh có chút hoảng hốt - lẽ nào việc hút quá nhiều thuốc sau một thời gian dài cai cũng khiến người ta trở nên ngớ ngẩn đủ đến mức nghe nhầm? Nhưng gã không thể nào nhầm được - nửa đời gã làm nghề, ca sĩ hát sai ¾ tông gã cũng nhận ra, lẽ nào gã lại nhầm được tiếng quát ngày nào cũng đập vào tai của hàng xóm?

Lý Tông Thịnh nắm chặt điện thoại, ném một cái nhìn thẫn thờ vào khoảng không trước mặt. Gió vẫn thổi, chiếc áo sơ mi lẫn lớp áo len mỏng bên ngoài không chắn được hơi giá se sắt của mùa đông táp vào thân thể gã, nhưng gã không còn biết lạnh là gì nữa. Gã còn không nhận ra đôi mắt mình đã ngầu lên những lệ. Giống như giọt nước tràn ly, gã bỗng thực sự cho rằng bản thân có lẽ nên rời xa cái giới này, thậm chí là rời khỏi đất nước này mãi mãi không quay trở lại - ở đây gã chẳng biết sống thế nào cho vui vẻ được nữa. Nửa đời chìm nổi, gã chẳng giữ được thứ gì còn lại. Người tình, con cái, bạn hữu, sự nghiệp, đến cả một mái nhà đích thực cũng không - đến cả thính lực hiện tại cũng mất. Số mệnh của gã có lẽ là thiếu thốn và mất mát, vậy thì còn cố gắng tranh cướp làm gì với cuộc đời này nữa - cứ để nó cuốn trôi gã đi là xong. Quan tâm để mà làm gì, hội hợp để mà làm gì, có được để mà làm gì, đúng sai để mà làm gì…

Vô nghĩa, tất cả cũng chỉ để đi đến một kết cục như vậy mà thôi.

_“為你我受冷風吹_

_Vì người ta chịu cơn gió lạnh_

_寂寞時候流眼淚_

_Khắc cô độc lệ trào bờ mi_

_有人問我是與非_

_Có kẻ hỏi này chuyện sai đúng_

_說是與非_

_Nói những này cả sai lẫn đúng_

_可是誰又真的關心誰_

_Nhưng rồi thì ai mới thật lòng quan tâm ai?”_

**(Vì Người Chịu Cơn Gió Lạnh 爲你我受冷風吹 - Lý Tông Thịnh)**

Quái ác thay những lời ca chính tay gã viết ra luôn ứng nghiệm - gã cay đắng quay đầu, tay bấm nút cúp máy, cũng không để tâm xem người kia có còn ở bên kia đầu dây không. Gã đã mong y sẽ là kẻ thật lòng duy nhất còn lại. Y đã từng là kẻ duy nhất luôn thành thật đối đãi với gã, luôn thấu hiểu mỗi đường đi nước bước của gã mà không cần bất cứ lời rườm rà nào. Châu Hoa Kiện, y đã từng.

“Đại ca…”

Châu Hoa Kiện ngập ngừng bước ra khỏi bóng tối. Y không dám lại gần người kia, đứng dưới bóng đèn đường leo lét nhìn gã, không biết phải mở lời thế nào cho phải. Mối giao tình ba mươi năm đã sớm cho y biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra, nhưng Châu Hoa Kiện cũng hiểu Lý Tông Thịnh là kẻ không thích người khác can dự đến chuyện của bản thân, càng không phải loại thích kể khổ. Gã cũng thích độc lập hành sự như y - nhưng không biết vì sao lúc nghe tin, linh cảm khiến y rất muốn chạy đến bên Lý Tông Thịnh - dẫu gã phát điên, dẫu gã chửi mắng, dẫu gã cự tuyệt, dẫu gã có sập cửa vào mặt y cũng được.

Chỉ cần, chỉ cần gã đừng chịu đựng ngần ấy chuyện một mình. Y biết kẻ trải qua đến lần thứ hai chuyện thê ly tử tán như gã, giờ này cũng đến lúc cần phải có ai đó nói một lời hỏi thăm.

“Đại ca, em xin lỗi… Em…” - Châu Hoa Kiện không nhìn rõ người kia đang có biểu cảm gì. Cả người Lý Tông Thịnh chìm trong bóng tối, giống như gã bị nuốt chửng bởi đêm đen lạnh giá của Bắc Kinh, biến thành một mảng hắc ám xa lạ. Gã không trả lời, chỉ một mực đứng yên trong góc - khoảng cách giữa cả hai chưa đến bốn bước chân, vậy mà xa xôi như góc bể chân trời. Châu Hoa Kiện bất giác cảm thấy mình run cả lên giữa khung cảnh ấy, chưa bao giờ y cảm nhận rõ ràng sự bất thường nơi người kia đến vậy, bèn quên cả việc bản thân vừa nói dối, định tiến lại gần Lý Tông Thịnh - “Đại ca, anh có sao không? Trả lời em đi, Đại ca!”

Nào ngờ, lúc y bước chân cũng là lúc gã chuyển mình. Lý Tông Thịnh chầm chậm bước về phía y, ánh sáng dần dần lan tới chiếu lên khuôn mặt gã. Châu Hoa Kiện cảm thấy như có một luồng điện chạy dọc xương sống, khiến y đông cứng trong một cơn đau cuộn lên từ dạ dày. Gương mặt người kia dường như đã có thêm gấp đôi những nếp nhăn so với lần cuối cùng y trông thấy - gã cố tình cắt tóc ngắn, gần như cạo cả đầu, nhưng hai bên mai vẫn dày lên một màu bạc trắng. Quầng mắt sâu hoắm kia giống như lời tố cáo kẻ mất ngủ một thời gian dài nọ, nhưng trên tất cả vẫn là đôi mắt đỏ ngầu của gã nhìn y. Thảng như suốt hơn bốn mươi năm cuộc đời, đây mới là lần thứ hai Châu Hoa Kiện thấy một đôi mắt khiến gã chấn động tâm can đến thế. Lần đầu tiên, ấy là sau khi Lý Tông Thịnh xốc cổ áo ném y vào nhà tắm đối diện với chính mình, sau ba ngày ba đêm liền ngủ li bì vì thuốc ngủ quá liều.

“Tại sao cậu nói dối tôi?”

Người kia dừng lại ngay trước khi khi bước vào quầng sáng, câu hỏi thốt nên giữa không gian yên tĩnh của màn đêm lại như tiếng cồng vang giữa phòng kín, khiến Châu Hoa Kiện bàng hoàng không biết phải đối đáp như thế nào. Y tranh thủ một ngày nghỉ giữa những sự kiện lưu diễn nóng lòng bay tới Bắc Kinh, rút cục lại không đủ dũng khí bước tới gõ cửa gặp người kia, sợ rằng chút quan tâm này của bản thân biến thành thứ công kích tâm trạng nhạy cảm của đối phương hiện tại. Y biết, mối quan hệ của mình và Lý Tông Thịnh vẫn luôn rất tốt, cả hai đôi khi không cần mở miệng giải thích cũng biết người kia sắp có bước đi thế nào, ý tứ ra sao. Y cũng nghĩ rằng bản thân và người kia đều là dạng có điều gì đều tự mình cất kỹ trong lòng, những chuyện đổ vỡ không nhất thời xử lý được thì phó mặc cho thời gian giúp sức, hoặc giả trông chờ một ngày kia kinh lịch đủ rồi sẽ nhẹ nhõm, hoặc giả để bản thân mình ngập ngụa trong công việc sẽ khiến nó mờ nhạt đi - đều không muốn vì chuyện của bản thân mà để người khác phải lo lắng. Lý Tông Thịnh không nói, y cũng sẽ không hỏi - ngược lại cũng như vậy. Đó là sự tôn trọng tối đa mà hai kẻ tự trọng cao như y và gã dành cho nhau. Mà có lẽ cũng vì vị trí của gã và y trong lòng nhau tựa hồ có thể dùng một câu “tương kính như tân” để giải thích - chẳng ai muốn phơi bày những lộn xộn trong cuộc đời mình ra với người kia để khiến cuộc đời bận rộn của nhau thêm một gánh nặng. Y cũng thế mà gã cũng thế, gặp nhau chuyện vui nhiều hơn chuyện buồn, trách nhau giấu giếm trước mặt kẻ khác rồi gặp nhau vẫn mơ hồ có một cảm giác sợ trở thành nỗi niềm của đối phương - cứ như thế cũng đã được hai mươi năm. Nhưng y chưa từng nghĩ rồi sẽ có một ngày lời nói dối tưởng chừng vô hại của bản thân có thể phản tác dụng đến mức khiến thế giới - giờ này vốn đã ngập ngụa phản bội - của gã sụp đổ hoàn toàn. Có trách thì trách y và gã quá giống nhau, giống đến cả cách dối trá lẫn nhau, dối trá chính mình, giống đến mức tự đầu độc bản thân lẫn đối phương bằng câu dỗ dành “tôi vẫn ổn” nọ.

Ngu xuẩn làm sao - y vẫn luôn tự cho rằng cách để tâm thực dụng nhất là không làm phiền đến người kia, hóa ra chỉ để những lần không thôi dày vò nhau như thế này.

“Đại ca… Em xin lỗi, em chỉ…”

“Tôi không sao đâu. Không phải ngày kia cậu còn có buổi diễn sao, ở Thiên Tân đấy, thừa tiền hay sao mà bay sang tận đây? Cố nghỉ ngơi cho tốt đi, quay về.” - Lý Tông Thịnh cúi mặt nhìn chiếc điện thoại thở dài, ngẩng lên cố tỏ ra thản nhiên. Gã biết người kia không cố ý nói dối mình, chỉ là sợ câu chuyện bản thân đứng ngoài nhà thập thò sẽ khiến gã nổi giận vì cho là chuyện không đâu. Nhưng nếu gã có trách y thì cũng chỉ vì lãng phí một ngày phép quý giá đến đây vì gã, còn vô ích đứng trân mình ngoài trời lạnh nói dối gã đang ở nhà chăn ấm đệm êm. Tình cảm của người kia đối với gã bao lâu, gã chỉ nhìn là hiểu - trong đám thân bằng cố hữu, nếu nói kẻ dám vì gã mà núi cao biển lửa cũng không nề hà gì cũng chỉ có y. Bao lâu nay gã biết, chỉ có điều thứ tình cảm này nuôi dưỡng cũng chẳng để làm gì, gã vĩnh viễn chỉ có thể là kẻ mở ra cánh cửa cho y - y đi được bao xa, bao lâu - từ lâu đã không còn là chuyện gã có thể can thiệp được nữa - nếu đã như thế, cần gì phải uổng phí tâm sức để coi nhau như một phần của bản thân. Trong cái giới này tối kỵ là nặng tình, một phân sâu nặng cũng có thể kéo bạn xuống đáy hố thị phi, nếu không thì cũng là phân tâm, lỡ dở, bẽ bàng. Gã còn không phải là ví dụ rõ ràng nhất cho chuyện đó hay sao, thấu hiểu lòng người như y còn chưa nhìn rõ?

Bao nhiêu lời cảm ơn trong lòng bỗng chỉ còn lại hai chữ “quay về” đầy cố chấp, nhưng Lý Tông Thịnh biết cũng chỉ có thể dùng cách xử sự này dạy cho tên nhóc kia một bài học, đừng tiếp tục để gã trở thành gánh nặng của bản thân nữa.

Châu Hoa Kiện chớp mắt nhìn Lý Tông Thịnh tiến lại gần mình - đường nhìn mù mịt của y trở nên dần rõ ràng hơn bao giờ hết, khiến y cảm thấy tình cảnh hiện tại giống như quay trở lại cách đây hai mươi năm, nơi nhà hàng ồn ã một góc phố Đài Bắc nọ, vào lần đầu tiên chính thức chạm mặt giữa gã và y. Không gian đặc quánh ấy cũng tối như hôm nay, người kia ngồi trong bóng tối ngước lên sân khấu, ánh mắt như xuyên thấu bóc trần từng khao khát trong trái tim non dại của y, không nói không rằng ngồi nghe cả buổi. Vẫn sự im lặng đầy khó hiểu đó, vài hôm sau gã dẫn đến một người mà mãi sau này trở thành ông chủ của y - Đoạn Chung Đàm. Gã vẫn luôn như vậy xuất hiện trong cuộc đời vinh nhục này của y, một mực yên tĩnh như vậy nâng đỡ y, lạnh lùng mà dửng dưng như vậy quan tâm y. Còn y, mãi mãi chỉ có thể đứng bên lề cuộc đời gã làm một trong rất nhiều người may mắn gặp được, mãi mãi bất lực nhìn gã vật lộn với đau thương mà không biết lấy danh nghĩa nào để quan tâm.

"Đại ca..."

"Tôi nói còn chưa đủ rõ sao?! Tôi chưa chết được đâu, quay về đi!" - Lý Tông Thịnh bắt đầu xẵng giọng. Gã biết bản thân hiện tại vô lý, trong lòng lại như có cảm giác của một đứa trẻ vừa bị phát giác ra chỗ giấu nhật ký bí mật, vừa bẽ bàng vừa sợ hãi bị tra hỏi khôn nguôi. Gã biết người kia quá rõ, cũng biết người kia hiểu mình đến thế nào. Chỉ cần từ cách nhón một điếu thuốc y cũng nhận ra gã đang trong cơn khủng hoảng, như gã hiện tại có thể nào che giấu bản thân trước y được hay sao?

“Đại ca, anh mặc áo vào đi đã… Đừng…”

Châu Hoa Kiện lờ đi câu nói của người kia, nhìn thấy Lý Tông Thịnh chỉ phong phanh hai lớp áo, vội cởi áo khoác choàng lên vai người kia, ngổn ngang những lời muốn hỏi trong lòng y - thốt ra tuyệt chỉ là một câu này. Y mở mồm định nói thêm, phát hiện cổ họng bản thân bỗng nhiên nghẹn tắc không nói được nữa, chỉ có thể thoáng trông thấy người kia nhìn lại mình. Y vội vàng cụp mắt, không dám ngẩng lên nhìn vào mắt người kia, cũng không dám nói thêm lời nào nữa, sợ đáp lại mình là sự cự tuyệt. Có thể cách y nhìn mối quan hệ này quá khác biệt so với gã, mà cũng có thể trước nay đều là y tự huyễn tưởng về tầm quan trọng của mình trong lòng người kia. Thế nào cũng được, y chỉ muốn gã đừng tự hành hạ bản thân mình như thế này, cũng tự cho rằng giờ y đã lớn mạnh không cần đến sự quan tâm của gã nữa. Y sợ nhất suy nghĩ đó của Lý Tông Thịnh - y biết có người trong giới này cứng cáp rồi quay lại đối xử với gã không ra gì, nhưng Châu Hoa Kiện y không phải người như thế, cũng không cho phép mình thành người như thế. Vị trí hiện tại, gã cho y, y có thể dùng chính nó, đổi lại cho gã - chỉ cần gã bằng lòng.

"Có gì cứ nói ra với em đi, hay với ai cũng được. Đừng hành hạ bản thân như thế này nữa… Em không chịu được anh như thế này đâu…” - Y khẩn khoản trong đầu, không hay rằng bản thân vừa buột miệng thốt ra câu nói nọ, cũng như đôi mắt từ nãy đến giờ vẫn không thay đổi sự cứng rắn của người kia vừa rung lên trong giây lát.

Đúng lúc ấy, cột đèn ngay trên đầu cả hai chớp tắt rồi bật lên hẳn. Gã và y đứng dưới ánh sáng chói lòa nọ, nhìn rõ đến từng góc cạnh trên khuôn mặt nhau. Từng giấu giếm, phơi bày, thành thật, giả dối suốt ngần ấy tháng năm - mỗi góc khuất đằng sau giống như bị thứ ánh sáng gắt gao kia gột sạch, khiến cả hai một lần nữa nhìn rõ chân tướng đối phương. Phút chốc những lời trong lòng đột nhiên lặng lẽ sáng tỏ, sự thanh thản xen lẫn lạ lẫm đến từ cảm giác với người đối diện khiến Châu Hoa Kiện và Lý Tông Thịnh ngưng lại trong một khoảnh khắc im lặng. Gã đưa tay lên giữ lấy tấm áo người kia vừa choàng lên mình, y cũng chậm chạp buông tay khỏi động tác.

Tiếng gió xào xạc từ nãy đã ngưng tự bao giờ. Không gian lạnh lẽo của mùa đông bỗng dưng như dừng lại tức khắc, đợi gã và y chuẩn bị kỹ càng một lời hồi đáp lẫn nhau.

“Đại ca…”

“Hoa Kiện…”

Lý Tông Thịnh và Châu Hoa Kiện mở miệng gần như cùng lúc.

“Anh nói trước đi…” - Châu Hoa Kiện cười. Y nhìn người kia, phát hiện ra bản thân đọc được đôi mắt của Lý Tông Thịnh trước cả khi người kia kịp nói ra bất cứ lời lẽ nào. Hồi còn là một tên vô danh tiểu tốt ở Rock Record, đó là “bản năng sinh tồn” y luyện tập được, không biết tự bao giờ đã thuận lý thành chương mà trở thành một phản xạ có điều kiện khi đứng trước người kia.

“Giúp tôi chuyện này đi…” - Người kia ảm đạm cười lại với y, sau đó một tay khoác qua vai Châu Hoa Kiện, để y dìu mình về nhà. Có thể mọi điều luật cuộc đời gã đặt ra cũng chỉ là để đợi y đến giúp gã phá vỡ, hoặc giả mọi đổ vỡ trong cuộc đời gã là cơ hội để gã nhận ra có một kẻ duy nhất vẫn luôn ở bên cạnh mình, đợi mình phát hiện ra sự tồn tại thầm lặng nọ.

Mà cũng có thể, ông trời muốn gã tìm được đúng người - vào thật đúng thời điẻm thì sao.

* * *

“Cậu nói xem, nếu giờ tôi muốn tổ chức một concert chỉ có tôi và cậu hát chính ở đây, nên đặt tên gì cho phù hợp nhỉ?”

Lý Tông Thịnh đột nhiên quay sang hỏi người kia trong lúc cả hai trên đường đi ăn khuya. Tên tiểu tử kia biết đói rất đúng lúc, về đến cửa nhà liền réo bụng. Vừa hay cả tối gã cũng không có tâm trạng ăn, bèn tiện thể vào nhà khoác đại một chiếc áo trở ra dẫn y đi ăn mỳ ở quán gần đó. Mấy hôm nay ý định về một buổi concert không ngừng thấp thoáng trong đầu gã, nhưng đám phóng viên quấy nhiễu suốt ngày khiến gã gần như không còn tâm trạng này để hình thành nên chương trình trọn vẹn. Gã biết mình không đủ sức một mình khống chế cả sân khấu, chắc chắn phải chọn thêm bạn diễn, nhưng nghĩ tới nghĩ lui cũng không nghĩ ra được nên gửi gắm ai. Vừa may lại có y ở đây - gã cho rằng vận mệnh đôi lúc đóng một cánh cửa này lại cũng chính là mở ra cánh cửa khác - tỉ như bây giờ bên cạnh gã đang là Châu Hoa Kiện.

“Không phải chứ, văn hay chữ tốt như anh lại hỏi thằng dốt đặc cán mai như em?”

“Cứ nói đi, không hay thì tôi chửi cậu thôi chứ có gì đâu nào?”

“Anh nói hay nhỉ?! Từ từ… đợi chút em nghĩ cái đã nào…”

“Nhanh lên, cứ vừa đi chậm rì rì vừa nghĩ thế này, cậu chưa nghĩ ra đến quán tôi cũng đến thành cây kem mất thôi!”

“Được rồi em nghĩ ra rồi, Châu Lý Nhị Nhân Chuyển (*), được chưa?! Đông Bắc 100% rồi nhé, vừa lòng anh chưa hả?!”

Lý Tông Thịnh dừng lại, nhìn sang đôi mắt cún con sáng rỡ của Châu Hoa Kiện, không khỏi bất ngờ về cái tên người kia vừa thốt ra. Gã mỉm cười, rất chân thành vỗ vai người kia liền mấy cái khen ngợi.

“Được đấy nhỉ. Tiểu Châu nhà ta càng ngày đỉnh, tên độc đấy, lại đủ phong vị địa phương. Nhưng mà đổi lại đi, tôi và cậu có biết nhảy đâu, đổi một chữ thôi, Châu Lý Nhị Nhân Truyền, được chứ?”

“Được rồi, anh muốn thế nào thì là thế ấy đi, đều nghe anh hết!”

_“寧願相信我們前世有約_

_Tình nguyện tin rằng kiếp trước từng hẹn ước_

_今生的愛情故事不會再改變_

_Chuyện tình đời này sẽ chẳng thêm nữa phong ba_

_寧願用這一生等你發現_

_Tình nguyện dùng đời này đợi mong người nhận ra_   
_我一直在你身旁_

_Ta vẫn luôn ở ngay bên kề cạnh_   
_從未走遠_

_Chưa từng rời xa...”_

**_(Truyền Kỳ 傳奇 - Châu Hoa Kiện)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Nhị Nhân Chuyển (二人轉) là một thể loại múa và bài hát dân gian địa phương từ Đông Bắc Trung Quốc. Nó thường có hai người biểu diễn, một nam và một nữ. Họ hát và nhảy, sử dụng quạt gấp hoặc khăn tay màu đỏ hình vuông, được xoay tròn trong phần vũ đạo của các bài hát được trình diễn.
> 
> (**) Vì Người Chịu Cơn Gió Lạnh 爲你我受冷風吹 có tận ba bản ba người hát, nhưng mà mình hay nghe bản của Thịnh và Kiện thôi (dĩ nhiên). Search Youtube là ra cả hai bản, trong này thì mình khuyến khích nghe bản của Thịnh nè.
> 
> (***) Truyền Kỳ 傳奇 cũng có ba bản, có thể nghe bản của Kiện Thanh Hoa nữa cũng đáng yêu, còn dĩ nhiên trong này là bản của Kiện Đài Đại rồi :))


End file.
